OrinHeim
Po stworzeniu pierwszych ludzi z płomieni przez Gilbana , ludzi jako rasy - (Eolaci Bergowie Elfy i Ludzie). Gilban uczył ich podstaw magii, dał im wspólny język. W pierwszych latach ludzie poznawali świat i tajniki magii zakładali liczne osady, lecz każda z ras wolała inne tereny przez co coraz częściej się dzielili. Elfy wolały lasy i puszcze, Bergowie kochali góry , Eolaci nigdzie nie mogli zaznać spokoju dopiero w późniejszych latach osiedlili się na latających wyspach które znajdowały się wokól kontynentu. Za to ludzie potrafili się dostosować do każdego terenu, lecz na nizinach było im najwygodniej. Po paru latach a dokładnie w roku 30. w miejscu gdzie Gilbnan stworzyl ludzi, ludzie postawili monumenty na cześć Gilbana i w podziękowaniu za danie im życia. Parę lat później a w roku 34. gdy ludzie pozakładali osady , potrafili o siebie zadbać i poznali podstawy magii postanowili wybudować miasto, miasto które miało być dla nich ochroną i aktem pojednania wszystkich ras. Na czele zadania stanął Orin, był on jednym z pierwszych Bergów który od początku swego życia zagłębił się w tajnikach magii a dokładniej był najlepszym Geomantą. Przedstawiciele wszystkich ras zebrali się przy monumentach by przedyskutować budowę miasta , jednym z przedstawicieli Bergów miał być Orin który na owe zebranie się nie zjawił. Jak się okazało Orin był cenionym geomantą w nevenworld, a przede wszystkim był ceniony przez samego Gilbana.Poprosił on Gilbana by nieopodal monumentów na jego cześć, wznieść górę w której wszystkie rasy zamieszkają, Gilban jako że bardzo cenił Orina i był chętny do pomocy ludzią zgodził się. Następnego dnia Orin i Gilban w połączonych swych siłach za pomocą magii wznieśli ogromną górę a z jej szczytu spływała woda. Na ową wieść ucieszyły się wszystkie rasy, lecz najbardziej Bergowie bo to właśnie oni kochali góry i jako pierwsi zaczęli budowę miasta. Miasto w sercu góry miało być domem dla wszystkich ras , lecz niestety wyszło inaczej. Eolaci jeszcze w czasie budowy miasta jako pierwsi opuścili górę, uznali że nie pasuje im mieszkanie w sercu góry i że jest to niebezpiecznie , wrócili na swe latające wyspy. Podobnie było z Elfami i ludźmi także nie odpowiadał im klimat góry, elfowie wrócili do lasów a ludzie na niziny, oczywiście nie wszyscy niektórzy jednak zamieszakali wraz z bergami w górze lecz byli to nieliczni. Budowa miasta trwała 10 lat . Dokładnie skonczono w 44r. Na cześć Berga który wzniósł górę miasto nazwano Orinheim. Gdy Bergowie zaczęli tworzyć pierwsze kopalnie , pod pokładami góry odkryli cenny surowiec - Saelit który był surowcem energetycznym. Znalazł się on pod pokładami góry ponieważ gdy Gilban i Orin tworzyli górę zurzyli ogromne ilości swej magicznej energii której część osadziła się właśnie pod pokładami góry. The Artificial mountain Mines Districts Civic District 5 Squares *Pillory (pillory) in the middle of some high density place, eg the main square. 3 Cages~~ With some random guy accused of murder placed for over "ever", a good place to start a quest that the player is supposed to prove that this guy is inoscent. He will have to meet the detective and as Sherlock has his own payed assigments (which will be some other quest later on) He instructs the player what to do. *Orinheim Theater owned by William ShakeLance *Inventors family house / crazy scientists / Leonardo Da Vinci Living along with his wife Maria Curie~. They will be “Invenists” who try to recreate the two half-extinct races. They are working in secret beneath the hunter district in some special labs *Detectives House Sherlock Holmes like in the movie, lives alone, no wife, a dog or a pet dragon~. IS not the owner of his house but he simply pays rent, even though he is ver ritch and could easily buy a few houses. He will be saying that he doesn't want to own the house because he would have to do the cleaning~~. He is also a demon hunter with a very high level in killing stuff. Paid mercenary who will do the hard work. You can get employed by him, to help wit some problems, and after a few cases he wil offer you partnership. He should be wearing some English set or something like that. And Armor with a british flag. He once was a Hunter but he left the association as it was a millitary organisation and he prefers to go solo/ he prefers when he chooses what he wants to do and obeying orders isn't his best side : He is living with his aunt. *'City Cleaners - "'Who we are? We are the people who stop the Orin's mountain from growing with garbage! They are the people who run with broomsticks and take care of the garbage around the city. There are ten people who make sure that the streets are clean + one coordinator. * *'Farming Shop '- Place where you can buy all the seeds and anything you might want for farming, it should be located near the Food Hole. It is ran by a Berg Kuzak Atrak. It should be integrated with the city Gardeners section, next to the city cleaners. Inside it there should be a grotto with all sorts of plants living there. The people inside the shop will be master farmers/ plant masters responsible for the food supplies inside the grottos. After the player pays them, they will rent a small room/grotto where the player will have an option to train farming. *'Seed shop' Ran by An Elf who imports all sorts of seeds that the Seams might want to grow in their private realms. *'Farming Tool shop '''Ran by a Berg Kozai Atrak, who is the cousin of the nearby blacksmith Ozai Atrak *Druids Den -Also known as the Food Hole 4 Taverns *'The Drunken Pick Tavern ''' - Near the entrance to the undercity. The Inn Keeper is a human named Ozan Orik. He is a part of a crime organisation called the white roses. In the tavern there is a bartender Godrick Smev, he is a partial owner of the entire place. They both live in the taverns attic, with Godrick taking a small room and Ozan having a slightly bigger one. They both know what happens around the poor part of town. human will be actually some kind of thief/assasin and after a certain quest the player will unlock that he is the brother of the master thief and he will get the location of the thieves guild, which is located somewhere inside the inn or in the glory hole, beyond any jurisdiction of the kingdom. The Human bar keeper will be a very skilled assasin. Stalker etc. -- Inn owner - Ozan -- Bartender - Godrick Smelbell? ++ the good ???? Located near the There will be many rest rooms which will be relatively more expensive. t. It will be exactly in the main square. Best place for all the guys place where the ritcher people hang out. It can be visited by players at ++ The Corporate house - Ran by a former PRison warden - He lives in a tavern, sells alcohol. Serves food. He quit his guard duties after an arch demon broke out of its cell killing many men. It hasn't been his fault but he decided to resign as his mind has no longer been suited for this kind of job. He has been given a house for his long duties where he now lives. and in the bottom of the tenement house he runs a Tavern where the soldiers from the millitary quarter hang out. ++ Ran by a nomad who migrated from Oronia ++ Painters House Piccasso Like, he will be said to be one of a few painters and will create the paintings which decorate the more important places, He will also make paintings of historic crap. Making frescs etc - He is FUCKING OLD, one of the dwarves who do not die from oldness but are immortal (The ones who came after the closure of the Gilbans Eyes are mortal) Very few have been kept alive. He belongs to the Ruling Clan~ + + Sculpturers having his workshop. They -- Master living with his wife - Two sons living in their building - Son one wants to fight dragons, there can be a quest where you will help this son prove his father that he should fight and he can do that. For instance there will be a quest where his father will be sculpting something outside the mountain and he will be hijacked, then the player will follow the son number one and he will save his father and brother. After that the son will leave his father and start a journey of his own, in the ranks of the hunters association. - Son two is a humble son who does the shit he is told to do. As the father wants. - His Sons are about 20~ - both adults + Elf Wood Curver/ Decorator Located in the factory section -- 2/3 workers who will operate and pretend to do some crap Has come to the city from Esheya, he creates the finest stuff from wood, including WEAPONS MAces, and hits He would have gone to the human capital but he decided to stay here as he can create goods for players to put inside of their soul Bound Houses Very Important, His Shop offers lances, other stuff needed to create Maces, ++ Mining shop The Shop is ran by a retired miner Zdun?~? who orders tools in the smithing factory and sells them to indie miners who want to make a living inside of the mines not being hired by some Dwarven Corporation. Only bigger parties are able to escavate inside of the deep mines so the mining orinheim mining corporations send in their own hired teams The owner of the mining shop as everything you need to survive in mines, Sells magical equipment which allows you to live inside the mines, gives tips, sells stuff that can help you fight the monsters inside the mines, Picks, Mining Helmet, Drills, Mining Carts? He used to be an adventure but his twin brother got eaten by a demon or sth like that, and he nolonger wants to go inside of those mines, instead he makes some decent money selling The stuff required inside of the mine -- Owner - Uzgod he usually sits in his room~ -- He is an errand boy who takes the stuff into his shop. Poor Guy living in the PLEBS Quarter. He is living in the plebs area, he is having a problem with the syndicate and he -- a shop keeper to sell the stuff - He is a distant relative to Uzgod, and he lives in a small attic inside the shop. Camera Man House - Machinima store, with an orb to capture stuff~ He will also create them using some kind of magic and glass. Usefull only for the sake of machinima, the orbs he creates have low distance HE will be somewhere Near the gate and he will sell vidorbs which will capture the sight of some area, depending on the place where it has been left. Best thing for surveleence Clan Houses ++ High club -- owner - The Poet - Like William ShakeLance, a Bard would also live in one small room on top of his house, place of stay of artists, This will be an inn or whateva, where AC DC + Jackson, Sheakspear would reside and discuss some stuff ++ Music shop/Instrument trader Ran by the cousin of the Bard, It ran by a human who buys and sells instruments, he also creates them. --- Next to the theatre / Bards house. -- Creates special chimes to fight some monsters. Crystal chimes to -- Ultrasound Instruments to make sounds killing some special noobs -- produces special equipment for sound generation. -- Guitars, Crap like that ++ "Jacksons" House - A villa in the Ritch Quarter next to Ac DC's ++ AC DC's Band House - Villa in the Ritch Quarter next to jacksons ++Player Void house portal management Some Housing expert +Architects - "REsponsible for planning the city etcetareta, the mines, defences of the city and can manage creation of the players house. Giving him a predifined house style with furniture, for a cost* !:) ++Furniture store Family business of Dwarven brothers with surname - Ike They are running the shop, they import complete complete furniture from the human kingdom, they create a bit less. Their business got doubled since the PLAYERS entered the world and started using their houses. Buying decorations and other stuff that might be useful to be used inside of the Player owned house. The furniture store is divided into one building split into 3 sections. House of the Brother 1 family, House of the other brother and the shop itself -- Brother 1 Has a house on the right wing of the store -- Brother 2 Has the house on the left wing of the store -- Shoop keeper - A HeroAcademy magic student who needs to make a living, he can not pay his tuition. He is also living inside the academy, while being a shop keeper he looks into the books all the time. And thinks about magic. After some quest he should be replaced by some other guy, and he should take up some paid research involving some hardcore light magic. -- Errand Boy - A poor boy from an even more poor family, he is living in the glory hole ++Book Shop along with the artifact trader Ran by a mage Balthazar, has no wife, she died in an accident including dragons, has an apprentice who is his nephew. He was traveling with his wife, who had a baby to come soon. He decided to travel to the MAges academy and work as a mage in the mage academy. On their journey they got attacked by XXXXXX lets say a dragon or some other powerfull mothafucka. He fought bravely but his wife with an unborn baby, sister and his brother in law god killed. It happened when he took his nephew on a walk to gather some tinder wood for the campfire. when he was a few hundret meters away he noticed a large fire burning attacking their camp. He hid his nephew and rushed to aid. He has defeated the dragon. But Unfortunately it has been too late and nobody survived. Thus leaving him with his nephew who he treated like his own son. (He often refers to him as his son and vice versa). When he found out that there is a project inside of OrinHeim that could help restore balance, he rushed to assist the transformation of the Gilbans Finger. After the work has been finished he has opened a bookshop in the trade quarter, He has been awarded a home for his help in this thingy. -- Lives with his nephew(son(ish)) -- Helps the HeroAcademy as a very experienced mage. -- The Mage Needs to take care of his kid and he can't take up serious work, that is why he runs a book shop where he teaches magic through his books ++Apothecary / venom expert – Living in the Herbal quarter. ++ Cartograph Cartograph -- A person responsible for creating various maps for all the adventurers. Human, Once he used to be an explorer who created maps for many places. He is also a good -Creator of the GPS - Geographical pocket sphere which is given to every Seam. It is merged with the soul off the Seam. By placing it into their locker. It Allows the Seams to create the map in real time, The only misscarriage is the fact that they can not import any information to the sphere which is merged with their soul. ++Hospital They treat injuries and most curses, Good Healers Coordinator -- Dr Watson works here( friend of the detective, like the protagonist of the novel). few maids It is near the city walls, in the northern part of the city near the second gate to the factory quarter? 4 Maids a few healers from the hunter/paladins guild. ++Court It takes care of some smaller problems, the more important problems are solved by the Champion or the eldest +Needs House for The Main Judge and his family in the ritch quarter, a villa -- What needs to be there - A Lawyer - At least two guards Bureocrat doing the paper work 2 Guards - Living in the high city apartment ||One has a family, another one was an orphan another guy is a single Door Keeper/Janitor - Living in the PLEBS hole A few arrest Cell - - Main hall * Just like the normal court in england * 6 Angry Men who are the in the Jury * Judges place + place for some high person like the champion * Witness * place for the people who watch the case A voult with the clues, and the evidence. ++The Traders Guild It is responsible for the trade in the city, they check the shops in search for illegal goods. In order to have a shop inside of the OrinHeim you must own a building and have the permission of the Traders guild. If somebody wants to trade goods on a stall, rented from the traders guild. He is supposed to get recommendation from at least 2 members of the trade council and pay some kind off a monthly rent. The rent varies depending on the type of the products the person is trading. Food, Magic stuff, . ++ The Translator //Translator Mike One of the first era bergs, has traveled throughout the centuries thus he learnt various languages. He is skilled in the use of most languages, He works as the Chief librarian in the OrinHeim library. He has been a traveller. Through out the ages he created various dictionaries and studied the distant languages. Including the drago language used by the dragons to communicate ++ A Gimnasion - place for about a hundred children, it is inside of the HeroAcademy? Children go there for an hour a day in order to learn how to read and write, Once they learn that skill they start the basics of magic and the basics of self defence, 14 cycle old boys and girls stop attending the school and either go to the heroAcademy or start learning their future job. Everyone has a right to join the heroacademy to learn combat skills. ++ Post office Transport plaza + Living quarters for the transporters. Place to rest for animals, place to stay for the mail servicants. It is led -- Main PostMaster -- Place for the entire mail to come in-out -- 3 ladies in the windows -- guards -- storage room -- a Ramp -- Living Quarters for the + Post masters house + currier quarters Wagoon / carriage square + Food hold with all the provisions the city under siege might need to survive. It has a large system of caverns, having about a thousand caverns for growing livid mushrooms which can supply the food to all people. All they need to grow is the light from the Salium crystals mined in the Orin Mines. --It has a garden over it cared by the Master Gardener and the Herbalist --Some caverns are made for storing cheese so that it becomes blue cheese. --Some are rented by the Gines family to store beverages. --Players can work there fighting "rats or some kind of other vermins" +Master Gardener - He is an Elf, lives in the Herb quarter. He takes care of all the gardens and trees inside of the city, makes sure it doesn't get corrupted. Looks into the matters of the nature inside of the OrinHeim. Manages other gardeners who work in the ritch quarters etc. Helps maintain the positive, aura inside of the rock city. Leads other farmers into doing various things -- 2 or 3 gardeners under his control -- Takes care of the herbal garden on top of the food hole. – He takes care of all the gardens in the ritch quarter. Assigning various missions for his workers Lives inside of his house, next to the food hole + Herbalist Is the neighbour of the elf. He is a druid who lives with his wife next to the food hole. He also takes care of the herbal garden, he harvests the plants, and then he prepares them into a processed state, into a potion or a secondary ingriedient that is usefull for storing. Some herbs need to be fresh for a potion, because many potion have a short lifetime ++Angling shop - Harpoons, fishing explosives, fishing rods, different metal rods, strings depending on the strength, hooks for different types of fish, some need a hook, others need something else etc. Fish Flingers~~. They also sell nets, bait, and this guy instructs the player what to do if he wants to fish (he can fish on the city walls Fishing store is ran by the husband of master fisher - The master fisher is a lady. She has a husband who runs the Angling Shop She manages the fishing in the Orin Lake. Has a few man/woman who fish inside of the lake, how much can there be caught each day/moth, in order to keep the fish supply ready. There used to be a limit for the ammount of fish, but now, there are Saelite crystals thrown into the lake and it can maintain a steady supply of fish which grow rapidly in the energy. There could be a quest where the player takes care of some dead corpses in the lake, the player investigates it and there is a monster which eats those mobs. The player goes inside of the lake where there are some kind of traces that are checked by the player, he finds out that there is a small cave where an aquarius resides. The player can not kill him underwater because he is too strong. Player heads back to the master fisher and she tells him that aquariuses are hard to fight, but in order to fight it off you need some chilli powder and a lot light. After that player should use a harpoon. She tells you to go to the paladins and learn how to cast light spells underwater. (unless you already know it). The player will go fight that monster but the chilli wont work, after it seems to fail he is supposed to take another player to fight him off (group quest). After the player kills him he is supposed to report to the master farmer who rewards him with some money. But she will be amazed that the After a night another quest will be possible. The Master Fisher will tell you that there are new traces of the aquarius, and it is sure that somebody smuggled some aquarius eggs into the lake, let them hatch and wanted to break the primary food ( fish) supply of the OrinHeim. The player is sent to investigate three strange crevecees within the lakes bottom, in the given coordinates. There are two coordinates, in the first there will be no aquariuses, second one along with the third one will lead to the same chamber which will be full of aquariuses. The player will be told by the master fisher to use stealth in case there are more auariuses. The player spots some tyadi crystals on the walls. The player gets spotted he needs to swim away. He goes off to the shore, chased by the fishmonster and while at the sea shore he gets aid from the city guards and the aquarius gets captured. It is said that the monster is completely different from the typical Aquarius (they must have evolved due to the appeereance of tyadi crystals in that cavern). After an inspection of the aquarius by the hunters guild . They find out that it's weakness is XXXXXXX. Player is told to go to the aquanite inside of the heroacademy to call for help. She will tell you that she will go with you, to find out what the problem is. After you enter the water with her and another Seam she will say that it is a true hive, after inspectopm of the hive she will tell tht they do not have enough resources to fight them off. Sealing the cave is the least they could do. But quick action might be needed to handle there problem. Seams are supposed to go there, and do everything they can to wipe out the fishing plague. They are meant to mine all the crystals they can, so that they can be transfered into cosmic energy through the soul pillar. ++Fishing processing place ++Home of masterfisher and her husband must be near the foodhole +living quarters for the people 7x families ++General Store // pots ropes, plates, dishes, flasks, some food, buckets, Ran by a Single dwarf has a shoop keeper Museum - They preserve the history of the Saeli races, it is supposed to represent the preservation of all the fun facts? about the past of the -- CEO of the museum -- Crazy Archeologist -- Scientists studying archeological finds artifacts -- 3 guides -- paintings crap like that 3 ++ Printing house This building will create posters that will be snet out through out the kingdom. -- There is an errand boy who takes the stuff into the post office 2x Printer / operator of the printing machine -- Head Printer/manager ++Engineer store. Owned by some fucked up dwarf, the same guy who got attacked by the sick vampire Who got hit with a load of gold. He creates the new contraptions Starting from various drone mechanisms. Special crystal locks which are used in the lock systems. ++City info - Tourist info, the person will tell you what to do around, A short guide around the city - Showing all the important places. Rather boring place ++Tourist shop - for giggs some place where you ++Some gipsy owning a house is fortune teller, She can actually tell what can happen to the player. She has a rather rare gift of hyperanalogical insight and can predict what will happen to the player? ++ Circus in the arena itself. A place where you can perform fight mighty monsters to train yourself, earn some cash and show people of orinheim that anyone can fight. You will have missions to catch monsters and later fight them. Those will be paid -- There will be missions to capture monsters/animals. Animals can be stored in pockeballs for a short ammount off time, and they must be weakened. ++Carpenter - factory quarter, has all the wood suply it needs. Creates anything the players need. Imports the wood from the elven forest. Creates planks for the -- Has a few people working in the sawmill -- Master carpenter preparing all the stuff --The entire complex will be undeground in a closed area off limits ++ Brothel - a perfect place to hang out after work. Should it be in game? I dunno ++ News stall - The DailyTale- Place with the news, what happened. Which clan/confederation is the most pro/ What player leveled recently etc. - Ran by a boy called Oliver ++Blacksmith - repairing the equipment --All day repair Blacksmith repairing all the stuff you have ++ Blacksmiths house --Ran by a dwarven smith Ulrag Hammer, he has a big workshop near the industrial quarter, he has a wife Ulregia ++ Blacsmith in the industrial quarter right in the mines ++Tanner - The person who deals with leather +XX+ Combat Stores -- Trader's clan, consisting of 10~~ families who merged and monopolized the entire weapon trade inside of the town. 1 Sword Emporium - - Swords daggers, knives, + Blades + Sword repairs and combinations. 2 Spear Emporium - - Tridents, Gloves, Spears, Naginatas 3 Blunt Emporium - - Hammers / Clubs / Maces 4 Axe Emporium - - Axes, Hatchets, 5 Distance Emporium - Bows, Crossbows, Throwing Stars, throwing axes, Ammunition, Bolts, Arrows 6 Pet Shop - - Everything you need to have your pet, small animals to raise, reselling~ with Stable - A big building with a nursery 7 Slayer Shop - - Everything you need to fight nasty monsters! All their worst nightmares are stored in our store. -- Ran by a family of 8 Shield Trader - - Everything which can be reffered to as a meele shield, 9 Gismo Store - - All cool contraptions that save your ass in bad moments 10 Apparel // Armor ~~ Shops 1 Leather shop + Glove Store + Belts 3 Shoe Maker/Shoe Emporium 4 The Hatter – Crazy man like from Alice and the 5 Furmonger 6 Armorer one building with all types of platings, mails etc. 7 Barber Shop -- Ran by a +++XXX++++ Magic Shops - In the magic square/street ++Alchemy Shop Anything needed to bind the soulelement into the soulcrystals? ++Jevel Shop Next to each other, Actually one building with two seperate halls. One sells equipment needed for mounting the stuff. The special metal crystal ++Gem shop - It is ran by a Dwarf and a human, they take care of the gems, an expert miner/mage who knows how those crystals work. The shop itself is ran by the Dwarven government and it is made to distribute complete crystals which can be used in self defence against the magic. -- It is the only place where you can legally buy Tyadi mana crystals which have to be contained in some kind of lid container which wont allow affection of other places. They can only be sold to the Seams who so far are uncorupted. They are considered highly volatile and dangerous object so any purchase must be noted in the nearest Hunters association. Without the written permission it is illegal to sell them. -- Guard/mage in front of the shop Enchanter 9) Outfit store // SEAM cloth factory – – parody of emporio armani~ PRADA/The Devil Wears prada Ran by some kind of gay elf with his sister, they both know what the love for fashion is. His two sister are known as the the devils of the fashion and she creates they create the coolest outfits in the entire nevenplane - The sister 1 lives in the capital of the humans and she produces the finest clothing. - Here they create the best outfits for anyone who can afford it. Mostly suited for the Seams. - They employ dozens of workers inside of their "nittig cellar" where they have many refugee elves who create clothes for the newcomers. - Shop seller. -Tailor -Dressing Room -2x Shop Assistants -- the area where the sewers will work will be set off limits to players. With workers walking into the doors. //// There could be a quest where the gay guy creates a scheme to disable hundreds of seams by creating clothes infused with Tyadi crystals which would trap their souls and unable it to escape to the SoulPillar. The player will be supposed to uncover it after one of the other Seams asks him to go for a dungeon "The Player like npc, who he is I dunno, just think of something". After you go into a dungeon or sth like that he gets killed he is not able to respawn again but stayed trapped inside of the " bracelet/underlay/undermesh/shirt ring etc". Then you have to take that crystal to the Artifact trader who will take a closer look into it. It will turn out that this kind of piece of clothing can trap Seams and only another mage can free them. There is a scheme where a few hundred "Seam/PLayer npc's" Gather onn an expedition to the undercity and all of them got to wear some kind of a blingbling/ring/shirt or some armor underlay, specially for the case. Once they enter some kind of cave a chi blocking mechanism is activated and all the Seams are trapped inside of their shirts.The player gets there just as a group of high leveled MOBS or other craps are about to get the shirts and there are two possibilities. The player defeats the Elven mother fucker Solo with his other friend and the Book shop~~MAGE. Or they have to retreat and the high leveled elf gets fortified in some kind of place. You have to go solo or ask a few friends to help. The hunters master will not believe you, and he will not help you. After/before you defeat the guy you will find out that he thinks that the only Seams should suffer because they are more perfect unlike him. And he wanted to do everything to prove it that it is not true. Food Stores Big round granary with ++ Bakery Human family, they lived on plains and are masters in the skill of making bread. They came from a far distant land and they had to flee from their home town when the orcs attacked now they got a good prospering company. -- ++ Bread Stall In the north market a Place where some Stall keeper will sell the freshly baked bread. It will be an elderly humanlady who lives in the under city quarter and she has to make a living Selling bread. Her life is harsh and she is harrased by the Mafia. Her husband died in war and she was a refugee who ended up in orinheim ++ Bread Stall in the main Market a place where the buns are sold in the main market. The seller is a HeroAcademy student who needs to earn for his tuition, just like the furniture store shoassistant. (they are both dorm mates) The player can have a quest where he is supposed to help him get some magic Cat ladies House Fish Stall -- Spice Stall Fruit Shop Vegetable Shop CheeseMonger // cellar to get bluecheese Butcher Place for animals with a rather big place for them to breed Barn or something like that Confeetionery - cukiernia Bruno - a bumm who lives in the worst OnurB ++ Brewery place where they create the ale they need. -- one of the oldest buildings in orinheim Ran by a Bergen family of the Ginees. -- 5000 Year old, virtue, conservative mother. She takes care of the business while the old man drinks. She ensures that they prosper and she is a rather good busineswoman. All their kids were sent to fight for their freedom, and died. 47 of them! And they never had a girl. -- the master of the family business (founder), is one of the 100 founding Bergs. His wife died during the second era and he completely lost his memory due to heavy drinking. --= 2 remaining sons out of 49 sons he "made" through out his entire life. The older son was the Warden inside of the OrinPrison after he retired he got into a quarrel with his brother over one girl, they both wanted her. Eveline Janocka was the daugther of the AC DC singer brian johnson. She was in the prison exactly when the "Numinex" archdmeon broke out. She died, the older brother who has been the warden got depressed, he left the prison and got to run an inn. His mother didn't want them to have the row. But they still kept on fighting. --= There is one daughter who tends to have too much fun. +Ale/ liquir store shop + It is ran by some hardcore punk who is into books. He needs to earn up for his armor but is too young to join the hunters guild and he is not eager to listen. So he decided that he will be an adventurer and a bountyhunter etc. This way he needs to earn up selling bread Which gets him depressed and pissed. *Spice Stall ++Spice shop ran by Bo'Alirat Factory - Industrial District Castle District Arena District Coloseum Coloseum is a large structure where the crowds get amused! It is situated between the main city gate, and it is the place where citizens are most happy to spend their time. *Coloseum building *Ticket office *Arena master office *Creature prison * Millitary district Ritch district Hero Academy Courty Yard Category:Cities